Peace Maker
by SharetheBook
Summary: Jade Yolkov makes a birthday wish that changes her life, and her favourite anime. She wishes herself into the world of shinobi, so that she can grow up with her hero, Naruto. OC
1. Chapter 1

_**I HAVE NO NEED FOR HATE COMMENTS, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! Crisium and good job's are welcomed**_

_**SPOILERS**_

_**This is my first Naruto story. I'll be starting for the VERY beginning of the first season. IT WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE ORIGINAL. Things will be different. Enjoy. **_

_**Updated, and a special shout out to JuneGilbertVivianRaeven**_

_**~SharetheBook**_

* * *

_It's my 16th birthday. So what am I doing? Watching Naruto of course!_

"Naruto...I love you..."

My eyes widen, and I edge closer to my computer screen. Gripping both sides of my smooth sliver laptop, hanging on every word that's said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!" Jake, my bleach blonde hair, baby blue-eyed, jock bodied, older brother, screams as he jumps into my room.

"FUCK!" I say from the hardwood floor of my small bed room, "Don't scare me like that!"

I quickly get back on my old single bed to finish the episode. Swipping my hand back and forth quickly across the mouse pad, but the monitor is frozen on the black screen.

"YOU BROKE MY LAPTOP!" I shriek at him.

Jake hides behind his present. "Technically you did..." He starts tip-toeing in to my room.

"For fuck sakes!" I pout trying to get the screen to turn on. "I'm missing it!"

Jake sits on the bed beside me. The mattress dips under his weight, and now I'm leaning a little towards him. "Oh there, there Jade. Everything will be okay. Now open your present!"

I pout as I grab the purple wrapped gift from him.

_Whats more important than Naruto anyways? NOTHING!_

I open the rather large box to find a small cake.

I slowly lift my head, tucking my dirty blond hair behind my ears. I give Jake a questioning stare. "A cake?"

He scratches the back of his head with a bashful look on his face. "Well this way you can wish for what you want and it'll come true!"

I let out a long sigh. _My brother and I barely know each other, we never even tried. We see each other sometimes in the hallway at school...We might say a few words to each other at dinner...Thats pretty much it. I honestly wasn't expecting anything from him, so at least I got a cake. _

"You know I don't believe in that bull!" I grab my lighter from my pocket of my baggy black jeans. I take the candles he offers me. We stick in all the candles together, one by one.

_This is the most my brother and I have done together in a long time. It's weird._

"Sure you don't" He says with a wink.

I take a deep breath.

_I wish Naruto was real, and that I grew up with him in his world!_

I let out a strong breath, extinguishing all the candles with one blow.

"Wow, you got a set of pipes on ya don't ya!" Jake says with enthusiasm as he sticks his figures in the vanilla frosting of my cake.

"Hey! This is my cake right? I get the first bite!" I complain as I swip the handful of cake from him.

I pop it into my mouth. _Yum! Butterscotch cake! _

"Fine then! I'll just go back to my room!" He huffs as he gets up to leave. He crosses my room in a total of four steps.

"Hey! You have to fix my laptop first!" I whine as Jake opens my bedroom door.

"I'll be back first thing in the afternoon. Its 1:00am after all!" He winks, and shuts the door behind him.

I eat some more of the cake. _I'm surprised he remembered._

I shut off my lap top, and put it back on my bed side table. I then place the delicious cake on my dresser.

Quickly changing into some pajamas, I pull back my old red comforter and snuggle into my bed.

_Please, please let my wish come true!_

I look at the old faded pink walls, my one big oak dresser. Across my room is my anime covered wall that awkwardly has the door in the middle of it.

_It might be sad if I never see this place again, but I hate the pain Naruto is getting put through. Even though he's an anime he deserves real happiness. _

_He's my hero._

* * *

I wake up to the sound of rushing water, and a cool wind on my cheek. Theres prickly feeling against my face. _Grass?_

Holding my eyes closed tightly I wish hard.

_Please let my wish come true! PLEASE!_

I open them slowly, and I'm outside. Big tall trees cover the area. I've never seen anything like it, in real life!

_Did it work? Am I really?_

I get up quickly and laugh with joy._ My voice sounds weird._

I run towards the sound of water. The grass is prickling my feet, and the trees are absolutely huge! I swear some of them are as big as a roller coaster!_ It must have worked._

I finally reach a clear blue little stream. Looking into the water I see myself, only I'm about 5 years old. I'm still wearing my new black and white checkered pajamas, so I tighten up the waist band so they don't fall off.

I sit there, on the bank for a while, criss cross apple sauce.

_My wish was to grow up with Naruto...So it made me young again?_

My hands grip my knees, and a wide smile over comes my face.

_Now...which way would the Hidden Leaf Village be?_

I feel tears sting my eyes as I try to figure out where I am.

_I...I don't know..._

Sobs start to rack through my chest. I get up on wobbly knees and fallow the stream downwards. All I know is that I seem to have woken up on a hill in the middle of a forest.

_This is scary. If I'm really in the anime world then...A ninja can kill me at any given time..._

I let out a small scream. _I'm so lost, and I'm so screwed!_

I start running. _I have to find it! I can't die in this world! What will happen to my real life? Or is it gone? Oh my god what have I done!?_

_Humf_

I ran right into someone, before I see their face I bow my head to the ground and cover my face with my hands.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it I'm fine! Whats your name?" The voice says. It's a voice of a little boy. He sounds friendly. I look at the persons feet.

Well they have small feet so they might be close to my age. He's wearing blue sandals that do up at the ankles.

"J-Jade Yolkov...Y-yours?" I peek up between my fingers.

_Oh. My. God._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He says with a big smile, his blue eyes shining bright with hope, his spiky blonde hair seems to be dancing in the light breeze.

_I found him!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I HAVE NO NEED FOR HATE COMMENTS, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! Crisium and good job's are welcomed**_

_**SPOILERS  
Enjoy**_

_**~SharetheBook**_

* * *

I can't help myself, I stare at him in awe.

What amazes me the most is that he's real.

His hair doesn't stick up in odd triangles, in this reality it's just messy. He has cobalt blue eyes, between tan and pale skin, and is tall. His cat-like whiskers look like birth marks.

_I love it!_

My smile is so big that I think my face might snap in half.

"Naruto! Thats a good name!" I say happily. I stand up quickly and brush off my knee's.

I finish wiping my eyes, and offer my hand to Naruto.

He's giving me an odd look, but grabs my hand anyways with a strong grip. His small five-year old hands are already calloused.

"Well Jade's a bit of a funny name, right?" He asks, tilghting his head to the side.

_Even as a five-year old Naruto has a strong hand shake._

I shrug at his question. "Naruto will you be my friend? I'm all alone." I say this quickly. I'm afraid if I don't say it soon he'll think I'm like everyone else.

His whole face lights up brightly. He smiles a wide toothy grin with surisingly very clean pearly whites, and gives me a hug faster than I can blink.

Naruto squeezes the air out of my lungs and pins my arms to my sides, making it impossible to hug him back.

"I'll be your friend! Forever! Believe it!" His eyes are shinning so bright, and his smile is as big as mine.

"Lets go to the Konoha and get something to eat, I'm starving!" He says never once letting go of my hand and dragging me through the forest.

His grip is firm as he climb over small rocks, and step over big tree roots.

"B-but I have no money!" I tell him horrified.

_Come to think of it, I have no place to sleep either...I really am all alone..._

I start crying again.

Not the cute crying either. The snot bubbles, red face, sounding like a dying animal, crying.

Naruto turns and looks at me. "Thats okay! I'll take care of you!" He smiles impossibly bigger, and gives me a thumbs up.

_He just promised to take care of me..._

"Okay!" I smile at him, and squeeze his hand tight in my own.

Running, Naruto leads me through the forest. The size of the trees still amaze me.

The canopy makes it difficult to see the sky, but the leaves are such a bright vibrant green that I bet its a cloudless blue sky.

Every once in a while I trip, causing Naruto to laugh and help me up. Seeing him so carefree makes me laugh as well.

_He was so sad before I made my wish..._

"Come on Jade we're almost there!" Naruto shouts and we break through the tree line.

The sky is a breathless shade of baby blue, and I look out and see the village at below us.

The hill suddenly gets very steep and I trip. I crash into Naruto and we tumble-down the hill. The grass whips across my cheeks, and I can't see anything, I hear Naruto laughing near me, and I start laughing as well.

I have to hold on to my pajamas to keep them from flying off.

When I finally stop moving, I can barely breath from the amount of laughter erupting from my lips.

I dizzily sit up and look around for Naruto.

He's just a few feet away from me, laughing happily. I stand up, and a light breeze blows my short hair off my face. I stumble towards his body.

"N-Naruto!" I giggle, moving closer to him.

Just as I reach him I trip and fall at his feet. Sitting on my knees, I grip them with my hands.

_He's just so...peaceful looking._

He sits up and looks at me. For the life of me, I can't read the look in his eyes.

"You know, your clothes are a lot to big for you, do you know that Jade?" He asks me as I reach him.

I re-tighten the waist and stand up, offering him my hand. "Yes I do, but these clothes are all I got." I inform him politely.

"Oh...And you don't have money to buy new ones?" Even though its more of a statment, the tone of Naruto's voice makes it sound like a question.

We walk the short way to the school. The white and red colour almost blind me.

He takes me hand and stands up, not letting go, he continues to lead me towards the village.

"Thats right!" I agree with him, struggling to keep up.

We reach the cut through the yard of the school.

I glance over and see the swing that Naruto is said to spend most of his time in as a kid. Its swaying softly in the breeze.

For some reason it makes me sad.

"We're almost there! Come on!" Naruto yells, holding my hand so tightly I think it may fall off.

_I really hope no one trys to take me away from him. _

I look over my shoulder and stare with amazement at the building for the Hokage.

_It's just so grand!_

The bright red colours dazzled me into slowing down slightly. Naruto tugged me to coninuing to go his pace.

We run through the streets, everyone backing away from us. We reach the sketchy part of Konoha and soon arrive at Naruto's flat.

"Wow! This is so cool!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can master.

_This is actually really sad-looking. _

Theres only three rooms. The kitchen, bathroom, and the bed room.

It has a dusty mold smell to it, and you can practicly see the dust in the air. All I see is garbage and dirty laundry.

_I'm kidding myself if I think I'm gonna be able to live with Naruto. _

Naruto shoves all the stuff off the table with a loud **thunk**. Runs to his bed room to get another chair.

"What can I do to help?" I ask feeling awkward just standing there staring at everything.

"Um, there's some ramen in the fridge! You'll love it, its my favourite!" Naruto yells re-entering the kitchen area.

I pull out two small consists of instant ramen. All he has in this fridge is the ramen and milk. I lean back and see some bread and butter on the table.

Closing the fridge I take the half step back to the table and sit in the waiting chair Naruto held out for me.

"Thank you!" I smile.

"We have to wait 30 minutes for the light bulb to warm it up enough..." He says picking at his finger.

_This is so sad. He lives in a...Well not the best house, has probably next to no money, can only afford ramen, milk, butter, and bread!_

"Oh thats okay! Gives us enough time to get to know each other!" I say happily trying to keep the mood bright.

_I just don't want Naruto to grow up in so much pain._


End file.
